Head over heels!
by breathless16
Summary: COMPLETE! Xavier's the new guy at Kadic, and after an arguement with Ulrich, Yumi's fallen head over heels! But a remorseful Ulrich thinks there's something up, and feels Xana's is somehow involved. Can they defeat Xana while Ulrich wins back Yumi?
1. New Home

The scanner doors slid open. Smoke swirled out in spirals. A young teen boy stepped out. "perfect," he said with a slight bit of revenge in his voice.

"With the one that knows most about me and Lyoko out of the way, no one will stop me, for their friends will fall soon after. He raked his fingers through his spiky black hair. "And now that I'm disguised as a normal boy, I will enroll into Kadic. Once we meet, she won't be able to resist," Xana said hatefully.

He walked out of the factory and toward the middle school.

**At Yumi's house**

"Yumi! We need to talk," Her 'father' said.

"Yeah, what's up?" she said lowering herself into a chair.

"You see, Yumi... we really aren't your parents. Your parents died when you were 6 months old. We are your aunt and uncle, and your closest related family. we took you in and decided to never let you know about what truly happened. We were never going to tell you, but the thing is is that we need to go to Japan, and we think you should stay here, at Kadic with your friends," Yumi's aunt said.

"Wait, hold on a second. You're not my _parents!_ I mean, and you never told me?" she said outraged.

"Yumi, we were just as surprised as you are now when we found out your parents were dead. But Yumi, you can forget all about this now. You're going to live at Kadic. In fact, we better get you there now!" her uncle said.

"Yumi, this doesn't mean we loved you any less. For a while, you seemed so much like our daughter, that I forgot you weren't!" her aunt said.

Yumi walked out to the car, amazed.

**At Kadic**

"Ah, Miss Ishyama, so glad you've decided to join our boarding school program. Your friends will be very happy. Now, I will show to your room and you can get acquainted with your new roommate." Yumi followed the principle until; he got to room number 609. he quietly rapped on the door. Yumi's mouth dropped as she saw the face staring back at her.

"Yumi?!" the pink-haired girl squealed.

"Aelita?!" Yumi dropped her things and gave Aelita a hug.

"Just a reminder ladies, dinner's in 10 minutes!" the principal said as he walked away.

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" Aelita asked confused. Yumi told her the whole story.

"Well, I'm sorry about your parents but wait til the boys find out! Come on!"

**In cafeteria**

Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd sat at their usual table, waiting for Aelita.

"Where could she be?" Jeremy asked, worried.

"If she doesn't show up, I'll eat her food," Odd said.

"Sorry I'm late. I met my new roommate," a very flustered looking Aelita said running in.

"Oh, that's okay. Say, Aelita, have you met my friend the bottomless pit named—wait, you have a new roommate? Who is she?" A dark shadow covered the table.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" she said.

What do you think? Review please!


	2. Xavier

Please review

Chapter 2

"YUMI!!" they all shouted.

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" Odd asked.

"Well, what does it look like? I'm about to eat dinner," she said.

"But Yumi, you don't live here," Ulrich said.

"I didn't, now I do!"

"Why?" Jeremy asked. Yumi's smile faded.

"Well, I guess I'd better tell you now." Yumi then told them everything.

"Wow," odd said softly.

"Yumi, I'm sorry," Ulrich said.

"Ooooohhh Ulrich dear!!" a high voice squealed.

"Oh great! Hello, Sissi," Ulrich said groaning.

Sissi looked around, and saw Yumi. "Ulrich, what is she doing here?"

"Oh, Yumi lives here now," Aelita said.

"Hmmm, I can make this work to my advantage!" Sissi thought.

"Ulrich how come you didn't come to my dinner table tonight like you usually do? Oh well, I guess you didn't want "that crazy girl" to feel bad. I'll see you at my table tomorrow morning. Ta-ta," she said with a wave of her hand.

Yumi shot Ulrich a look. "Oh so is this what you do when the crazy girl is at home. Well, fine! Go sit with Sissi, because I'M LEAVING!" Yumi said before storming off. She walked out of the café. "Stupid Ulrich," she kept muttering, with her head down. Not paying attention, she then crashed into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Yumi said, and then her jaw dropped. "Who...are...you?" she asked amazed.

"Oh, hi! I'm so sorry. I'm new here, and I guess I shouldn't have had my nose in my schedule. My name is Xavier. Xavier Nale," the boy said. He had spiky black hair, icy blue eyes, and was taller than Yumi.

"Hi. I'm Yumi. Yumi Ishyama. Oh, and I should have also been paying more attention. Are you lost?"

"Um yeah. I'm looking for the café, and I have no idea where my classes are tomorrow," he said shyly.

"Well, let me see your schedule. We're in all the same classes, so I can show around tomorrow. As for the cafeteria, I'll walk you there." So, Yumi and him walked and talked, and they found out they had a lot in common. "Okay, this is the café. Now is there anything else you need help with before I leave?" she asked.

"I need to know where my room is."

"Who's your roommate?"

"A...Jeremy."

"Oh, Jeremy is the blonde kid with the glasses. Ask him for help, and I'll meet you tomorrow at the café at 8:30." She then walked away. Xavier smiled and made his way toward a table.

**Later in Yumi's room**

"Hi Yumi," Aelita said as she walked in. Yumi was listening to a CD.

"So how was dinner?"

"We missed you, especially Ulrich," Aelita said.

"Oh, I bet."

"No, he really did. All the stuff Sissi said, it wasn't true. Haven't you figured out that out yet?" Aelita said giggling.

"Oh my God! You're right. What have I done? I'll have to apologize tomorrow morning," Yumi said before drifting into a deep sleep.


	3. I'm sick of you

Thanks **anulrichluver** for my first review. Here's your next chapter.

Chap. 3

**In Yumi's room**

Bzzzz! Bzzzz! The alarm clock rang. Yumi sat up energetically. She began to get dressed quickly, because she couldn't wait to see Ulrich and tell him she was sorry. "Aelita, get up!"

"No, no," Aelita mumbled in her sleep.

"Aelita, you're no longer a computer program. If you don't get up, you'll be late for class." Aelita shot up, gasping.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" Yumi said softy as she brushed her hair." Oh my goodness! I was having a dream about Lyoko. I was no longer virtual, and I was with all of your friends. Jeremy was virtual too. But there were only 4 of us instead of 5. And Xana had a new ally. It must have been one of those...nightmares."

"I don't know what to tell you, but I have to go talk to Ulrich!" Yumi said as she bursted out the door and out of the girls' dorms.

**Outside**

Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd were sitting on a bench. "Ulrich here comes Yumi,"

"And she doesn't look very happy,"

"I'm tired of being pushed around and always having her on my case. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" Ulrich said strongly.

"Hey, guys"

"Hi Yumi" odd said.

"Hello Yumi" Jeremy said.

"Yumi," Ulrich said coldly.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" she said.

"I'll tell you what's wrong Yumi! I'm sick of you always being on my case, I'm sick of you always believing what Sissi says, I'm sick of you always pushing me around, like coming over here to yell at me, I'm sick of you always jumping to conclusions, and mostly... I'M SICK OF YOU, YUMI!!" Ulrich shouted meanly.

"Ulrich, what the heck are you doing?!" Odd said confused.

"Yeah don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" Jeremy said.

"You know Yumi, there are plenty of other girls that want to go out with me. You are very lucky. I'm terribly sick of you. I really liked you Yumi. But, right now, do me a huge favor, and get away from me. Leave me alone!" he said defiantly. Yumi stared taken aback by what had just happened. "Ulrich, I never meant to do any of those things to hurt you. Last night I was jumpy because of what happened to me. I was always on your case because I thought I wasn't good enough for a guy like you and I was always afraid you'd leave me. I was coming over here to apologize," Yumi said softly, her voice on the verge of tears.

"You were?" Ulrich said cautiously.

"Uh oh," odd said.

"But if that's what you really want...then I will leave you alone. Good-bye Ulrich. Jeremy, Odd, I'll see you guys later," she said before turning around. She then buried her face in her hands, and ran away sobbing. Ulrich's mouth dropped open.

"Nice job Ulrich. Congrats, you've just broken a girl's heart. And not just any girl, a girl that cares about you more than anything in the world," Odd said.

"Ulrich what did you do?" A voice said from behind him. Ulrich turned to face Sissi.

"Even if it was Yumi, that was still really mean." She said.

Ulrich saw all the kids staring at him. "What have I done?" he said, placing his head into his hands.


	4. Priceless as gold

Wow! You guys rock! After only a day, I had 5 reviews, which beat my 1 review for two chapters. So here it is

Outside

Xavier was making his toward the café, talking Aelita, when a sobbing Yumi ran past.

"Yumi?" Aelita said concerned.

"Hold on. I'll go see what's wrong." Xavier said before running off after Yumi. When he finally found her she was on the grass, crouched over. She was crying heavily, because he saw her shoulders heave up every few moments.

"Yumi? Yumi, what's wrong?" he said comfortingly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My...best...friend...hates me!" She managed to say in between sobs.

"Are you talking about Ulrich? Don't listen to Ulrich. He doesn't know what the heck he's talking about. He should be happy you're his friend. Yumi, you're very special, and you shouldn't be brought down by some jerk that thinks he better than you. You know, even though I've only known you for about, eh, 12 hours, I really like you Yumi. You seem like the kind of person who's friends with everyone. And I think that is really neat. So, stop crying and stand up. You shouldn't be the one crying. You lost a speck in your mirror. But Ulrich, he lost something more priceless than gold." He said with a smile.

She looked at him, smiled, and said, "Thanks Xavier, I really like you too." He smiled, and then a perplexed look appeared on his face.

"Look, I know we really don't know each other that well, but you're really the only friend I have. I was, well, I was wondering if... if you wanted to go to the Christmas Ball with me in two weeks." He said.

"Well, I don't have anyone to go with any more. I don't know" She grinned as a thinking face appeared. She then closed her eyes, nodded, and said "Yes Xavier, I would love to go with you. And maybe by the time of the dance, we will really know each other." A huge grin broke out on Xavier's face.

"Now come on, we don't wanna be late."

"Xavier, before we go, I have a question for you. I hope you don't mind me asking this, but when you said really like, did you mean_ like_ like?"

"Well, actually, yes, I like you as a friend, and more!'

"Great, because I kinda feel the same way too." He then stood up, and offered a hand to help her up. She took it, and they walked to class together. As they got closer, she saw Ulrich. He was standing by himself. She felt really upset still, and she felt hurt, like she was tricked. Ulrich met her eyes, and he craned his neck to see who she was walking with. She drooped her head, but out of nowhere, Xavier took hold of her hand and squeezed it. She felt a rush of exhilaration. Then, the bell rang and they rushed of to class.

**After lunch**

Yumi's POV

Well, today I realized that a lot of people like me more when I'm not with Jeremy and the gang.. Today at lunch, I ended up sitting with Xavier, Emily, Theo, and get this, Nicholas! Yeah, he ditched Sissi, which made her throw a hissy fit. I was around Xavier all day, except for one point, when he said he needed to see Milly and Tamiya. I am not sure why.

Normal POV

**After the last bell**

Yumi was walking in the hall with a bunch of people, when an announcement came over the speaker. "Will all 8th and 9th grader please report to the gym for an important meeting?"

Everyone groaned and then turned around. Once they were all seated, Milly and Tamiya took the podium.

"Welcome students. As you all know, every year at the Christmas ball, we announce the Christmas queen, nominated and voted for by their peers. People have nominated and we are down to five finalists. And we, your first sorce of publicity will give you the scoop. And here they are." Milly opened an envelope.

"First, nominated by Nicholas, Herb and Theo, Sissi!"

"Had to see that one coming," Odd whispered to Ulrich. Sissi made her way toward the front.

"Second, nominated by Jeremy, and Odd, Aelita!" Aeilita covered her mouth.

"Go!" Yumi mouthed.

"Third, nominated by Ulrich, Emily!" Emily jumped up and down, and then walked forward.

"Fourth, also nominated by Odd, Carly!" A girl with shining blond hair and dark blue eyes swiftly ran up front.

"And, last, nominated by Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Xavier, and Theo...Yumi!" Yumi's eyes popped open, and her mouth dropped.

"That's where I went today," Xavier whispered into her ear. Yumi stood up, and made her way toward the front.

"Well, there you have it, our 5 finalists. Next week before the dance, you'll all vote on who you think had the most grace, poise, beauty and smarts. Good luck to all of our competitors."

"All of you...nominated me?" Yumi asked Theo, Odd, Jeremy and Xavier.

"Well, You deserve it." Theo said.

"You rock Yumi!" Jeremy said.

"It would be better to see you win than Sissi," said Odd.

"What did you expect, I'd invite you, and **_NOT_** nominate you?" he said with a grin. Ulrich looked suspisciously at Xavier.

"He's moving way too quickly. Something is definitely strange about him." Ulrich said before walking off alone.

I hope you liked it. But I need help. Who should win, what should yumi wear, how should, YumiXavier work out, and what should happen to Ulrich? Reviews please!


	5. It's beautiful

For a point there, I thought I wouldn't get any reviews, because I haven't for my first story. Here's more.

A week and 6 days after the nominations

Aelita's POV

Well, the Christmas ball is tomorrow, and I couldn't be more excited. Since today's a Friday, we get tomorrow off, and Yumi and I are going to get ready. I'm not sure what I going to wear yet. I'm going with Jeremy, Odd's taking Emily, Yumi's going with Xavier, and Ulrich doesn't have a date. Sissi asked him, but he turned her down flat. Odd and Ulrich say they plan to give Jeremy a new look. I'm excited, but kind of scared too.

Normal POV

Yumi walked in. "Mrs. Hertz let you out early. Lucky. So, anyway, do you know what you're wearing tomorrow?" Yumi said. "No, but I do have something for you," "Great, because so do I!" Yumi said. They both returned with large white boxes. "This is for you," they said in unison. "Merry Christmas!" they said at the same time again. Aelita took her after handing hers to Yumi. She slowly picked up the lid. Pushing back the tissue paper, she gasped. Inside the box was a long white dress. It was sleeveless, and was covered in embroidered flowers. It had a little wrap that matched it. "Yumi...I don't know what to say," Aelita said softly. "Well, now you know what you can wear tomorrow." Yumi then opened hers. It was a dress made of a shimmery light pink material. It had a halter top, and a full skirt that went to the floor. "Aelita, it's beautiful." "So, we have it all: dates, dresses and a nomination for queen. So tomorrow, we'll get ready. Do our hair, nails, stuff like that. As for now, I have a date downtown with Xavier." "Speaking of him, how's it going between you two?" Aelita asked. "Oh, we really get along well. He just seems so, caring. And he really likes me. There's just something special about him. Like when I look into his eyes, I get this strange feeling, like my body is being emptied out, and filled with something else. Then, something happens, where I feel as if...something has happened, but I can't remember until later. Love is full of mysteries!" she said as she walked out the door. "Wait, I don't think feeling as if your being emptied out is good. I'll have to ask Jeremy." She stood, pulled off her jersey shorts, and t-shirt, and she slipped into a pair of faded, flared jeans, a pink shirt and pink flip flops. She then walked to Jeremy's room. She knocked on the door. "Odd, I already told you that you can't borrow my toothbrush to brush Kiwi's teeth. It's your problem your dog has bad breath." Aelita smiled at the thought of it. "Jeremy, it's Aelita, and I don't want to borrow your toothbrush. I need to speak with you." Jeremy then opened the door. "Sorry," he said as a slight blush glowed on his face. "it's alright. I wanted to talk to you. Yumi was just talking to me about Xavier. I was wondering, do you notice anything strange about him?" "Well, actually yes. This morning, I woke up to see him using my computer. I screamed at him, and he left. Another funny thing is that he never sleeps. He's always walking around the room, or reading." Jeremy said with a funny look on his face. "Well, I was just talking to Yumi, and she said that whenever she looks into his eyes, she says that it feels as if her body is being emptied, and then she doesn't remember what happened!" Aelita said jumpy. "That can't be good, but we'll worry about it after Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, I think hope you win the queen," Aelita blushed. "uh, well.. thank you Jeremy, I have to go now. Bye!" she said before running off. When she got back to the room, she giggled and jumped for joy. She then turned on the radio, and buried herself in a magazine. She was scared when Yumi walked in. "So, how was it?" Aelita asked. "oh it was great. We went and got ice cream, and then we went to the park. The best part, though was when he held me close, and he looked into my eyes, that feeling passed through me. I..." Yumi just stopped. She stared blankly. "Yumi?" Aelita asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Aelita? Wait, when did I get back?" she said. "just a few minutes ago. You were telling me about your date. Are you okay?" Yumi looked around with one eyebrow raised. "I was? Oh... I didn't remember." "Yumi, are you sure you're-OH MY GOD!"

So, what do you think? Thanx for the reviews. Sorry for the Cliffy. I'll update soon.


	6. Something's wrong, and I don't know what

Thanks for the reviews. I know you couldn't stand the cliffy, so im gonna write a chapter

"OH MY GOD!" Aelita screamed. She had just been worried about an absentminded Yumi. Then out of nowhere, Yumi collapsed, hitting her head on her nightstand. Aelita, didn't know what to do, so she decided to try and get Jeremy. She went running out, and since Jeremy's dorm was on the top floor, she ran up all the stairs. When she got to his room, she pounded on the door. "Jeremy!" was all she got out being out of breath. "Aelita, what's wrong?" "it's- it's Yumi. She was acting really strange, and then she collapsed onto our floor. But, please, don't tell Ulrich. It'll hurt him." "All right, I'll call odd right now, and tell him that you want to talk to him. Odd? It's Jeremy, Aelita wants to speak with you, but don't bring Ulrich. Go to her room." Jeremy, then ran out of his room, and toward the girl dorm. When they got there, Aelita grabbed her key. When they opened the door, Yumi was struggling to get up, but she was conscious again. "Yumi, what happened?" Jeremy asked. "I- I don't know, wait, what happened? Jeremy, why are you here?" she asked confused. "Yumi you just passed out!" "I did?" she asked alarmed. "Yeah and Jeremy came to help me. Odd's coming to." "You mean just got here. What happened?" "Yumi passed out, but she doesn't remember." "Oh, now I know what happened. Uh Could you boys please go. I need to talk to Aelita. Thanks, see you tomorrow." Yumi said before closing the door. "Aelita, Aelita, I, I don't know what's happening to me. Something's wrong, but I don't know what." She said scared. She was rubbing the back of her head. She then took a deep breath, and said, "I am fine. Nothing is wrong with me. If there is it is nothing serious. I'm probably just sleepy, which is why I'm going to bed" she got into bed. Aelita gave a concerned glance, and then got into bed.

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to tell you what happened, before I go. Won't update at least until 9/28, plz give more reviews


	7. What's wrong with Yumi?

Thank for all the reviews sorry I'm moving so fast, but I can't wait to get to the climax (it's really surprising)

The day was finally here. Today was the day of the Christmas ball. Gossip and excitement ran through the school, mostly about the crowning of the queen. Most of the people thought that the crown was definitely going to the principal's daughter, even the nominees. "You do know that neither of us have a chance to win?" Aelita said glumly. "I know, but that's no reason to not to look nice. Besides you have to look pretty for the new Jeremy." Yumi said happily. She was trying to forget about what happened, and was focusing on the ball tonight. Aelita then smiled and they began to get ready. They had decided to do each others hair, even though Yumi wanted her to be left alone.

FLASHBACK

_It was only a day after the fight, and the nominations. "So for the ball do you want to do each others hair?" "Why? My hair looks fine just the way it is." Yumi said. "I know, but it's a special occasion. Don't you wanna look pretty for the boy that you fell in love with?" Yumi put on a fake smile. "So who is it?" her mind said to her. "What are you talking about?" she asked back. "Who's the boy you fell in love with, who's the boy you gave your heart to? Is it Xavier, or do you truly love Ulrich still after all he did to you?"_

END FLASHBACK

Yumi felt tears spring back up into her eyes. She then shook them away. True, she still, very much loved Ulrich. She would forever. But he didn't love her anymore. She wanted him back. Even though she was also in love with Xavier, he could never, ever, take the place of Ulrich in her heart. "Yumi, are you okay?" Aelita asked placing a hand onto Yumi's shoulder. "Yeah," she said smiling. So they began to get ready. They talked about love, and their friends. But Yumi's mind never left Ulrich. Meanwhile, while the girl were getting ready, so were the boys. Odd and Ulrich stood in front of Jeremy. "So are you ready to get the looks to go with the brains, Einstein?" Odd asked. "I never should have agreed to this!" "oh come on. It made me shut up about the toothbrush for Kiwi," Odd said. In their hands was a huge bottle of Odd's hair gel, and a comb. "First, we need to get rid of these," Odd said before pulling off Jeremy's glasses. He then handed Jeremy a pair of contacts. "And now, the hair!" they said before working on his hair.

At the Dance

The dance was full of every thing. Tinsel, kid kissing, teachers screaming, you name it. It was the last dance before the crowning. Jeremy, was being asked to dance by many girls. Odd and Ulrich gave him a Mohawk. But he declined every one, saying that the only person he'd dance with was Aelita. Odd danced with Carly, some girl that he met in gym, and Yumi was always dancing with Xavier. Jeremy kept commenting on how pretty Aelita looked. Aelita was wearing her white dress, white strappy heals, and she had a white flower tucked behind her left ear. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The crowning of the Christmas queen! This year, our escort for the queen is none other than our very own Ulrich. Now, would all of the nominees please come up on stage." Milly said into the microphone. Her and Tamiya were the only young kids allowed because they ran the contest. "The envelope please. In fifth place, with 11 of the students votes is ... Carly!" The blonde was given a bouquet of flowers, and was walked off stage. "in fourth, with 17 of the vote is Emily!" The girl stepped off stage. "in third with 20 of the vote is Aelita!" Aelita smiled, gave Yumi a thumbs up, and walked off to Jeremy. "Now, we're down to two. Will our escort please come out?" Ulrich walked out, and gasped. He ...he couldn't believe how she looked. Never in his life, had he seen Yumi like this. She was wearing a long shiny pink dress. She had on sparkly pink sandals with heels, and elbow length pink gloves. Her hair was in loose, tousled ringlets, that were held back by pink hair clips. "in our closest match in the history of Kadic, 22 to 24, the runner-up is..." Ulrich looked at Sissi. She smiled, looking as if she knew that she had it made. Yumi was smiling, while wringing her hands. "Sissi! Which means that our Christmas queen is Yumi!" Yumi was given a little tiara. She put it on. "Now, as our own tradition, we will have our new queen dance with the escort." Milly said. Yumi then had a panicked look on her face. "oh my god, I have to dance with Ulrich!" she said softly. Ulrich took her hand and they walked off and joined the other kids dancing. Ulrich looked at Yumi, but she was trying hard not to make eye contact with him. "Yumi, look at me," he said. "no," she said softly. "Please," he said. "Fine." She looked at him with tears running down her face. "Yumi, I want you to hear me out and not jump to conclusions," "You don't want me to jump to conclusions?! Ulrich you started screaming at me when I was coming over to apologize, thinking that Iwascoming to yell at you. You said you wanted me to leave you alone, which is what I have been doing." "But I didn't actually mean it!" "You didn't mean it?! Ulrich that is the lousiest excuse I have heard. And I've also heard Odd's excuses for missing homework, so I know my excuses. Ulrich, how could you have come up with that presentation, without actually meaning some of it? If you can tell me right here why, I will forgive you." Yumi said. Ulrich looked at her. He didn't have anything to say, for he actually did mean some of it. Yumi sighed, tears shaking in her voice. "My point exactly. Do...do you know Ulrich...that your little speech broke my heart? But you know what else? Until 3 seconds ago, I still loved you, and I thought maybe you still loved me. But I know now... none of it was ever going to happen. Because you were being truthful. And now I know that everything else you said to me was a lie as well." She said before walking away. She then walked out of the gym follow by Ulrich. It had started to rain. Ulrich ran up to her, and grabbed hold of her arm. She then pushed him away. As she was walking, she had an agonizing pain scream through her head. She fell to her knees. Ulrich turned and started walking back to the gym. He stopped when he no longer heard footsteps except for his own. He turned around, and saw Yumi kneeling on the ground, elbows wrapped around her head. He then walked over. "Yumi, what the hell are you doing?" She took her arms down. She then stared at him blankly. "Ulrich, where are we?" "What are you talking about? We're outside the gym." "WE are? Is-is the dance over?" "no. You left after fighting with me. Are you sure you're okay?" she looked around, and then looked at him, panting. She then stood up, wiped her hands, and said quickly, "I have to go. And... this never happened. I'm fine." She said before running off. He looked at her. "Might as well go to the dorm," for he was soaked.

That night

When Aelita came into the room around midnight, Yumi was asleep. She then got undressed, and in to pajamas. She got into bed. Around 2, she looked over at Yumi and shrieked. She said, "I need to call Ulrich," she dialed, but his phone was off. She thought, panicked, and decided to go for the next best thing. She quickly dialed Odd's number. "hello," a sleepy odd groaned. "odd , it's Aelita," "Aelita are you sure you didn't mean to call Jeremy, to, you know, make love calls." "no odd, this isn't about me, or Jeremy. I –I tried to call Ulrich but his phone is off. It's Yumi. She's-"Odd yawned as he listened. He then jolted awake after Aelita told him. "what happened?" there was a slight pause. "Oh my freaking god." Odd said before dropping the phone.

So, was that long enough for you. Well, I'm getting to the good part. And I really wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger.


	8. Ulrich's numb mind

**Sorry** for the cliffy. I wanna thank kmc99 for all of his/her reviews. Here it is!

"Ulrich get up!" odd shouted. No answer from Ulrich. Odd ran over and shook him. "Wha...what's going on?" he said confused. "Aelita just called-""You woke me up for that?!" he said enraged. "No, I know how you need your beauty sleep. It's just that it's, its Yumi." Odd said softly. "Oh what does she have to say this time?" Ulrich said meanly. "Will you just shut the hell up and listen? Ulrich this is serious. It doesn't have anything to do with you or the big fight you two had last night." Odd took a deep breath. "Ulrich, Yumi's gone." Ulrich mouth slowly dropped. "Aelita woke up, and she saw that Yumi wasn't in her bed. She went to relock the door, thinking that Yumi had just gone out, but the lock was done. No one had left the room, and yet there was no Yumi." "Do you think we should go see Jeremy? You know, see if he knows anything?" Ulrich said. Odd nodded and then bound out the door. They ran to Jeremy's, and pounded on the door. As they were running, Ulrich's mind was numb. He couldn't believe that Yumi was gone, but he knew she was. Yumi, his best friend and the first one he loved, kissed, (except for the down payment) or went on a date with, was gone. He never got to say that he was sorry. All of the mean things he said to her filled his mind. The heartbreaking look on her face when he had said everything, the tears streaming down her cheeks at the Christmas Ball, even her strange state of mind look, made Ulrich need her. "Einstein, rise and shine!" odd called out. "Hello" a gruff looking Jeremy answered the door. Just then, a wide awake Aelita came running in a pink tank top and pink shorts. "Well, what is this all about? I f you don't mind, I'd like to do the normal thing to do at 2:30 AM, which is, oh, I don't know if you've ever heard of it. It's called sleeping!" "Jeremy, when I woke up at about 2, I looked around and well..." A fumbling Aelita said. "Jeremy, Yumi's gone," Odd said quietly. "Gone? But how?" Jeremy said softly. "I woke up, and Yumi was gone, but the door was still locked, so she couldn't have left. I think this has Xana all over it. And I even think that Yumi so- called boyfriend has something very important to do with it. Especially because of what she said about the eyes." Aelita said. "Wait, what about the eyes?" Ulrich said. "Ulrich, Yumi told that this strange feeling comes over when she stares into Xavier's eyes. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that... that Xavier was stealing Yumi's soul." "Bravo," a voice said. They looked and saw Xavier sit up. "Really, I am impressed. I figured no one would figure it out." He said standing up. "What did you do to her?" Odd said concerned. "You're the reason why she's been acting so strange." Aelita said, pointing a finger in an accusing way. "Yes, so I have been having a little fun with Yumi. But I'm not done yet." "Who are you and what are you planning to do to her?" Jeremy said shouting. "You'll find out my plan very soon. As for my name, allow me to introduce myself as Xavier Nale. AS for my real name take the first two letters and put them togeth-""Xana! Shut the hell up you freaking loser. What id you do to her and where is she?" shouted Ulrich, who had been quiet the whole time. "Look if you wanna find out what happened to the girl; you'll just have to deactivate the tower." He said before disappearing into a black vapor. "Jeremy, do you know what he did to the computer when he was on it?" "No, I never looked at it. I figured that Lyoko would have been to frustrating for him to completely figure out. Oh no! He messed up the devirtualization program. This means he plans to destroy us once and for all. But why would he need to steal Yumi's soul?" Jeremy said think. "Maybe he did it to weaken Yumi, and bring her to Lyoko, and leave her for the monsters to destroy her." Odd said. "Before we go, I have something to show you. It was supposed to be a Christmas present to Jeremy from me and Yumi." Aelita said before she began to type. "What is it?" Odd asked. "Something that Jeremy has always wanted: an account on Lyoko.

All six eyes landed on Jeremy. "Aelita, how...how did know figure that out?" "Jeremy, you once told me that for once in your life, you wanted to be the hero, just like us four. Well, this is the time to be the hero. This time, you have to, for Yumi." She then stood up, and ran out.

At the Factory.

"But Aelita how are you going to get to Lyoko if you're here scanning us in?" Jeremy said. "I can scan all three of you in, then program the computer to scan me while I'm in the scanner. So, are you ready, J?" she asked. Jeremy nodded, gulped, and then headed for the scanners. "Scanner Jeremy. Transfer Jeremy. Virtualization!" she said. Jeremy's whole body was tingling with excitement he was transferred. "All ready boys?" Aelita's voice came on over the intercom in the Scanner room. "Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich. Transfer Odd, transfer, Ulrich. Virtualization!" the two boys landed. As Aelita was programming the accounts she noticed something strange. She then got into the scanner.

A few moments later, She arrived. Aelita hadn't been back to Lyoko since she was virtualized. She was in a spandex pink top, pink camouflage skirt and boots (sort of army meets Barbie meets lara croft) She held two guns. "whoa, I think we got competition." Ulrich muttered. "So what's your super power?" Odd asked Aelita. Aelita giggled. "watch!" She took a step, and then all they saw was a blur of pink. "Aww, she got super speed!" Odd complained. "Wait, where's Jeremy?" Ulrich said. "uh, over here." Jeremy was hiding behind a rock. Aelita then joined them. Jeremy had black goggles, a black tank top, and black pants. He carried a mace. "What his super power?" "Super strength!" Aelita said. Jeremy decided to try it out by trying to pick up the boulder he had been hiding behind. He picked it up with one finger. "oh my God!" he said. "Jeremy! The accounts! Xavier changed, and harmed some of them." "wait what?" "Yumi's has been changed. What she looks like, what weapon she has, her power, everything is different. And the devirtualization bug only affected hers and Ulrich's." "Why?" "I'll tell you what happening now, if you want." Xavier said as he rose from the ground. "Where is she? What have you done to her?" Odd said. "Oh I will, but you might want to deactivate the tower now. Maybe by the time you get there, you'll figure it out." "there's a tower! We totally forgot!" Aelita shouted. She then ran, but not a super speed. Only a few feet later, Jeremy said, "there's a monster around here!" "How do you know?" "Jeremy has the computer programmed into the goggles. Ow!" Aelita said as her right shoulder began to glow because it was hit. "Well, there's the monster. I hope it's a crab. They're stupid." Odd said. They turned to face the monster. "That's not a monster!" the monster stood there. But it wasn't a robotic monster. Yumi, stood there, with a gun pointed out, still smoking. She had on a black racer back tank top, a short red skirt and red shoes. Her hair was twisted up and held with a red clip. She had black eye shadow, and bright red lip gloss. "It's called a laser gun, and you should be more careful, princess!" she sneered. "Yumi, what the f--- are you doing? We're you're friends." "No you're not. Xana is the only friend that I have." "Oh no. When Xana stole her soul, he did something to her mind. She's now part of his team." Aelita said worried. "Maybe if we get to the tower, it will erase this whole thing." Odd said. "Don't hold your breath." A voice filled the air, as Xavier rose out of the ground. He put an arm around Yumi. Yumi smiled. "Why did you do this to her?" "she knows the most about me and Lyoko! And now, I will let her destroy you, sending you three home, and Ulrich to the digital void, never to be uploaded again. Mwahahahaha!" he said before disappearing. "you know, that guy is really starting to get on my nerves," odd said. Yumi then shot him, causing him to fall. "Split up!" Jeremy directed. Odd went running, Aelita ran behind a rock, planning to run after Yumi was busy. Jeremy stood, creeping back slowly. Ulrich just stood there. "Ulrich, what the hell are you doing?!" Ulrich didn't say anything. He just stood there in the open. Jeremy slid toward Aelita. "It's like he's acting ...like...bait. Oh no. Ulrich going to offer himself to Yumi, so that you can go to the tower. Aelita, get a move on now." Aelita then jumped and used her super speed to reach the tower. "Odd, help Ulrich. He's down to 60 life points, and you don't want him to lose them." Then Xavier appeared, put his hand on Yumi's shoulder, and closed his eyes. Her body then began to glow red. It began to float. She squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth as if she were in pain. But this was the Yumi that they knew. Jeremy then noticed that Yumi's account appeared on the screen in his goggles. "Ulrich, she' no longer under his control!" He then saw that Yumi's life points were dropping drastically as the moments passed. "Ulrich, you're the closest one to her. You've got to get him to stop, or you can say good-bye to ever seeing Yumi in real person again!"

So, was this better? Do you like the plot? Tell me what you think. Flames will be ignored, but constructive criticism will help the story.


	9. People do strange things when they're in...

Sorry its been a while. I was really busy. Sorry kmc99, for the gender mix-up. There will probably be a sequel to this, because I got a new idea. There will also probably be only about 3 chapters at the most left. And before I start the story, if anyone is a Teen Titan fan, be sure to read my other story.

On Lyoko

"Jeremy what do you mean I won't see Yumi in person again?" he looked up at Yumi. Her head hung at her shoulders, and her arms and legs were limp due to unconsciousness. "What I mean is that Yumi is losing too many life points! She's only down to sixty!" Jeremy shouted. Ulrich then jumped, pulled his sword out of it's sheath, and ran. He then knocked into Xavier, breaking his contact with Yumi. She then fell, unmoving to the ground. Odd, then walked over, picked her up, and brought her towards Jeremy. "Why did you only pick Yumi for this little scheme of yours?" Ulrich asked. "Well, I know that you 5 are too strong to be broken apart, so I figured that if you had one of your own friends fighting you, it would make it even better than me fighting with you. So then I had to figure out who the best fighter was. I knew right away that I couldn't and shouldn't choose Odd. His weapon stinks, he loses life points much too quickly, and his power only comes in handy once in a great while. Ulrich, now that's a different story. He has a good weapon, and doesn't lose his points half as fast as Odd. But what really put it into perspective, was his power. His power is not helpful, and is actually kind of stupid. So that left Yumi. She had an okay weapon, but her power and defense made me choose her."

"Oh so I'm not good enough for you Xana? I've been good enough to kick your butt every time you attack. So has Ulrich!" Odd shouted angrily. "Ah, but have you ever realized that usually the only one transferred and devirtualized when they go to the past, is Yumi? You two always lose your point before Aelita gets to the tower. And speaking of the tower, do you know that you are wasting your own time?" he said maliciously. "No, we aren't! We are here to get Yumi!" Odd said. "No you aren't saving Yumi, you're saving a body, empty of emotion, personality, and life. Yumi's soul is gone, and locked away in the tower." Ulrich eyes opened. "So why can't we get it back?" Odd said confused. "Oh, you can. But Aelita will have to bring it back before she deactivates the tower. And by the time she gets here after fighting all the monsters I sent after her, she'll be too weak to run at super speed. She'll then have to run at normal pace, and get there before Ulrich and Yumi kill each other." He said with a devilish grin.

"Wait two questions How did you steal Yumi's soul, and why are Yumi and Ulrich gonna kill each other?" odd said baffled. "Well, to steal Yumi's soul, I used my two most powerful features. My eyes would go into her body, and suck out her soul. Then I would use them to make her forget everything that happened. I would put false images into her mind. But, I got very into it, and began to use it for fun." "What did you do to her?" "Well, I began by just poking her with sharp things. Then I began to hit and slap her. Yesterday, I got to kicking, punching and spraining body parts. I then made her for get it. But sometimes the effect would wear off, causing her to forget what happened. It was actually very thrilling. Now about Ulrich and Yumi killing each other, well that's a different story. When I stole Yumi soul, I put her under my most powerful type of Mind Control. I linked her to myself. My like became her like, my dislikes were hers. She then loved me and hated you. Before, I was pulling my self out of her. When Aelita returns with her soul, I will put Yumi and Ulrich under my lowest type of mind control. They'll know what they're doing, but they won't be able to stop themselves from deleting each other. Don't you love it when lover kill each other?"

Yumi then came to it. "Jeremy," she moaned softly. "It's Xavier. He's doing this all. I tried, but...those eyes... I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry," she said softly, her eyes empty of life. "Yumi, are you okay? Do you feel alright?" "it hurts," she said clutching her ribs before passing out. "Ahh, and here comes he main ingredient." Aelita was running with a vial in her hand. She looked as if she was going to drop any second. She ran up to Yumi, and before Jeremy could stop her, she opened the vial, and poured the contents into Yumi's chest. Yumi jolted up, panting wildly. "Now, for the final act!" Xavier said before his eyes turned black. Yumi looked around, confused. She wanted to ask so many questions, but she gaped at the sight of Jeremy and Odd stand up, their eyes also black. "This is my medium type of mind control. I'll have just enough power left for you two. Now, Jeremy, bring me the girl! Odd, take down Ulrich!" Odd began to shoot. He managed to get Ulrich three times before Ulrich fell. Odd began to drag Ulrich towards Xavier. "Aelita, you've got to get to the tower!" Ulrich shouted in pain. Jeremy went and wrapped his arms around Yumi tightly, cutting of air due to super strength. Yumi gasped, but soon fell limp in his arms. She was brought to Xavier. Once let go of, her eyes opened. Xavier placed two powerful hands on the two of them. Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand. He looked, but an overwhelming pain ripped through his entire body. He turned towards Yumi, and saw that she was crying. Meanwhile, Odd and Jeremy, who had been freed of Xavier's control watched helplessly as their friends bodies glowed. He then took his hands off them.

"Now, rise!" They both stood up shaking. "Destroy each other!" he said roaringly. Yumi bit her lip, trying not to move, but her hand wouldn't stop. Her gun was pointed at Ulrich, and she then shot. Ulrich was hit, then stabbed Yumi. This went on, until they were both down to ten life points each. "This hit will end it all." "Yeah you're right," Jeremy and odd snuck up on Xavier and Bombarded him with attacks. He then fell to his knees. "I may have lost this form, but you will also lose one," He said before pulling out a gun. He aimed it at Ulrich, but then switched it toward Yumi, and squeezed the trigger. Ulrich, moving as fast as possible, quickly shoved Yumi out of the way of the attack. But he didn't manage to miss it himself. He then fell.

"Oh my god," odd said horrified. "Jeremy, is there any way to transfer life points?" Yumi asked quickly. "Well, it's never been tried before, but you have ot come in close contact with the person you want to transfer them to. Why?" Yumi then ran over to Ulrich who was starting to be deleted, but it was slower than being devirtualized. She then leaned over him, and gave him a deep, long kiss. "Yumi, no!" Jeremy said. In his goggles, he saw that Ulrich's account was being given life points, while Yumi dropped to zero. Yumi picked her head up. Ulrich smiled. She smiled, but then fell as pain came to ankles and rose up. She looked and saw her body slowly fading. Meanwhile, Aelita was almost at the tower, not knowing what was happening. The three boys gathered around her, watching powerlessly. "Yumi, why?" Ulrich asked scared. "People do strange things... when they're in love." Her torso began to fade. Aelita enter the tower. She walked to the platform, and slowly rose up. Yumi's shoulder were gone, and her neck was disappearing.

_Aelita_

"Good-bye," she said in a soft voice, before she was cut off, having her mouth gone.

_Code_

Soon, all they could see was hair, and then a view of Lyoko. Yumi account then faded of Jeremy's screen. "She's gone," Ulrich said voice shaking.

_Lyoko_

A white light engulfed them bringing them back to the past, but not soon enough.

Tell me what should happen to Yumi. For my sequel I need 5 new characters if anyone wants to give me ideas, especially kmc99. 3 female, 2 male.


	10. How could this happen?

Hey! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. The next chapter will be the last one, and then my new story begins, where someone finds out about the gangs secret. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

"Well it could and it truly did happen. Yumi is gone and there is nothing we can do about it," Jeremy said to Aelita. Odd sat in the corner facing the ground Ulrich sat outside the factory on the bridge. "She-she gave herself up just to save me. Even all that I had done to her, she still cared enough to save me. I'm a total jerk. I never deserved her." He said before burying his head in his hands sobbing. He felt a hand softly on his shoulder. "Look man, she did it because she loved you. She did it because she wanted to do it. At least you know that she did it for you. Now come on inside. Jeremy wants to talk to us about something." Odd said comforting. They then stood up and walked inside. They gathered around Jeremy. "Look, I'm just going to get it over with. I have to delete Yumi's account because if we all want to go to Lyoko, we can only have 4 accounts on the screen at virtualization time. I need to make room for Aelita on this because I am still going to Lyoko, and well, Aelita is a little more important, and now that Yumi's gone, there's no sense in keeping it." "Jeremy, how can you say that? Aelita is not more important, and just because Yumi is gone, doesn't mean you can trash her account. No offense to Aelita, but Yumi has been friends with us longer and she's been with us through everything!" odd said angrily. "You mean had been with us, and had been friends longer. She's no longer here...and she never will be again." Jeremy said coldly. Ulrich then ran out crying. Odd looked at Jeremy with a scowl on his face, before running out shouting, "Ulrich! Hold on!"

Jeremy closed his eyes, put an angry look on his face, and shrugged. He then turned to his computer and pulled up her account. "Jeremy, you and I both know that you can't delete Yumi just like that. You won't be able to just forget about her." Aelita said laying a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "I can be the genius, if you want to go. Why don't you go clear you're head and take a walk?" she said before sitting in his chair. He began to walk out when he heard, "Jeremy, come here quickly!" Aelita stared at the computer. "Look, it's impossible!" she said pointing at the screen. "I have no idea how it's happening but it's happening. I'm going to get Ulrich and odd to tell them." Jeremy said before running outside. "Guys, come on!" Jeremy said before running back in. They both jumped up and ran in. "Guys, I have no idea how to tell you this, but something is happening with Yumi's account. And what's happening can only be done by a really powerful computer. There's only one other out there that is more powerful than mine..."

"Yes that's right. It's all xana. I needed to do this because I haven't finished what I'm planning. But don't you worry. I'll be back. I'll be back when you least expect it." Xavier said smugly before his face disappeared off the computer screen. "Jeremy, what is he doing?" Odd asked. "...He's uploading Yumi's account," A loud noise filled the whole factory, then a bright light shone throughout the factory. They all ran to the scanner room. They saw one of the scanners shaking tremendously. It opened slowly. Yumi stood there. She looked very fazed by her surroundings. She was in a black t shirt and black boxers. She then took a step, but feel and whacked her head on the ground. Her breathing then became very shallow. Jeremy ran over and took her vital signs. "We need to get to a hospital. Her pulse is half of what it should be!"

At the hospital

Yumi lay in the bed for almost two weeks. Her body was hooked up to almost every machine that filled the room. Ulrich walked in and stared at the lifeless girl. The occasional _blip _of the heart monitor reminded him that she wasn't dead. She had fallen into a coma when she hit her head. He sat down and grabbed her hand. "Listen Yumi, I know that you are getting sick of me coming here, but the thing is, Yumi is we need you to come back. But more importantly, I need you to come back. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. You are an angel, and my life has no meaning when I can't see your face, or hear your voice. But, I don't deserve you, especially after what I did to you," he said before placing his head into his hands. A hand was placed upon his shoulder." Come on Ulrich, go home, you've been her for 3 days straight." Ulrich stood up, and began to walk out with odd. Odd stared at the heart monitor. The occasional _blip_ was bouncing out of control. "Ulrich get a doctor. Something's wrong!" Ulrich ran out, and 2 minutes later, ran back in with a young asian woman. She stared at Yumi, and pulled out her radio. "CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK! All available doctors to room 104!" She then carted Yumi out of the room. Ulrich sat down. "Dude, are you alright?" They both walked out. Jeremy stood against the wall. Aelita sat in a chair wringing her hands. "Come on, stop blubbering! She'll be fine!" Jeremy said. "Man, you don't even know the half of it. She's been through a whole lot, and you don't even care. She was just carted out to the OR!" Ulrich said. Odd put his arm around his shaken friend, and they walked out. Jeremy and Aelita quietly followed.

The next day, they were told to see the doctor. "What happened last night was that Yumi's brain began to swell excessively. She's out of the coma, but she'll... have minor amnesia," The doctor then said they could see her. Ulrich went in and saw Yumi looking out the window. "Yumi?" Ulrich said softly. "Ulrich!" she said happily. She began to sit up. He grabbed her hand. "Yumi, why did you do it?" "I...didn't want you to suffer because of me," "Well, I didn't want you to suffer because of me either. If I had never yelled at you, this never would have happened. But, that's all over. He's gone, and ...I love you." "I have been waiting for you to say that for the longest time." "Odd Jeremy and Aelita will be happy to see you're awake." "who's...Jeremy?" Ulrich looked amazed. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Now, you need some rest." He kissed her on the forehead, and saw her fall asleep. He closed the door. "Well, she has absolutely no idea who Jeremy is. I'll try to get her to remember tomorrow. Now she is in need of some serious snooze time." Ulrich said before walking out.

When Ulrich walked into Yumi's room, he saw her sitting on her bed in a red tank top and cut off jeans. When she saw him, she tried to stand up, but collapsed. Ulrich helped her up. "so, who is this Jeremy?" "Well, Jeremy is the one who materialized Aelita, who runs the computer, and who is a 12 year old super genius." "is...is he the blonde kid with glasses?" Yumi asked. "YES!" "Hey love birds! Ulrich you have a visitor." Odd said. "ULRICH DEAR!!!!" a high pitched voice squealed. "How's your grandmother?" "Well, actually it's not my grandmother, like I told the school, it's Yumi. And yes, she better, unlike your brain." "What did she finally realize she had the loser syndrome?" Sissi said. She walked over to a weak Yumi.

So, bitch? Faking illness to get attention? You know that Ulrich has just been dating you because you're mentally challenged. Why else would he want to date a freak who never shuts up, wears all black, and has zero friends?" she said, getting amusement from a Crying Yumi. She turned to Ulrich, "I've been waiting to do this for such a long time." She closed her eyes. He then closed his eyes, figuring that she was going to kiss him. But all he heard was a _smack_ and then soft whimpering and loud laughing. He saw Yumi on the ground crying. Sissi had a fist. Yumi face was red from where Sissi punched her. "Sissi. There's something I've always wanted to give you." He leaned close to her. She leaned toward him, but was surprise when he slugged her. She ran out crying. He went toward Yumi and picked her up bridal style. He placed her in a chair. "Ulrich. I never got to tell you!" she said. "I get to go home today!" she said happily. "well, do you wanna go now?" "You have no idea how much!" she said excited.

That's it for now folks!


	11. Merry Christmas Yumi

Last chapter! sobs But, I'm not gone forever, and neither are my code lyoko stories!

My new story was posted today, and is titled: The New Kids. It is a sequel to this, and Xavier will be back!

Ulrich then took Yumi back to the dorms. When they got to her dorm, she opened the door, but turned and faced Ulrich. "Yumi? I...well, I was wondering, if you want to go to the Christmas ball with me tomorrow? Even though we already know who's gonna be queen." He said. Yumi smiled. "Yes. I'd love to go. Pick me up here at 6." She said before waving to him. She then walked in to her room as soon as Ulrich walked away. Yumi walked into her dorm. Aelita stood there smiling. "So, how are you?" Aelita asked. "It is so good to be home, and have my whole soul intact" Yumi smiled and flopped onto her bed. They spent the night talking about what had happened in the past couple days.

At the ball

Ulrich went to get Yumi around 5:45. When she stepped out, he thought even radiant then she did when she was mad at him. He offered her arm, and she graciously took it. They walked to the ball. When they got there, they met up with Aelita and Jeremy. Odd and Ulrich did his hair again. People were dancing and talking happily. "And now, it's the time for the crowning of the queen!" Yumi smiled and Ulrich, and walked onto stage with Aelita. Millie and tamiya went through the whole speech about Ulrich being the escort, and then they began the crowning. Emily walked off, and then carly did. Aelita looked at Yumi, and once they said she came in third, she walked off quickly. Sissi glared at Yumi, and then attempted to kick her, but Yumi moved too quickly out of the way, and Sissi ended up falling off stage. "Well, it looks as if Sissi is getting too excited! And she should be..." Millie stopped as Sissi stood smiling, figuring that she won. "Because she is the Christmas queen-"Sissi screamed cutting Millie off. "Sissi, you are the runner-up. Yumi won!" Sissi then threw a hissy fit. Yumi smiled, put her special tiara on again, and then took Ulrich's hand. As odd, Jeremy and Aelita, watched them, they were all happy for them. "Well, I'm so glad that's over." Aelita said. "Yeah, they were definitely made for each other." Jeremy said. "Wait, I have an idea! It'll make them realize. They're both coming to Jeremy's room tomorrow for our little party, right?" Aelita nodded. "So here's what we do..."

Christmas day

"Yumi, are you almost ready, we were supposed to be there a half an hour ago." "I'm coming." Yumi said walking out. Aelita was wearing a red boat neck shirt, and a short red skirt. Yumi, who feeling a little cheerful, was wearing her usual black jeans, but instead of her usual black sweater, she wore a red tube top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and on her left middle finger, she wore a ring with a tiny pink jewel heart. "What's that?" Aelita asked. "Oh, it's a promise ring. Ulrich gave it to me last night, promising that he'd always be there for me, as a friend. Well, according to him." She said; her head fell. Aelita saw the sad look on her face, as she walked out.

In Jeremy's room

"Jingle bells, Jim smells, Sissi laid an egg." Odd sang merrily. "odd, shut up." Ulrich said meanly. "Where are the girls?" Jeremy asked. He had mellowed, and apologized for everything he had said. There was a knock at the door. "Does that answer your question?" Odd opened the door. "Merry CHRISTMAS!!" Odd shouted. Aelita giggled, walked in and up to Jeremy. She then said "Merry Christmas," she said before kissing him. Yumi then walked in. "Yumi, I like the look." Odd said. Ulrich looked up, and he liked what he saw. She sat down, and smiled at him. Odd squealed saying that he wanted presents now. Yumi rolled her eyes. She picked out her present for odd, Jeremy and Ulrich. She gave Aelita her gift this morning, which was a sequined pink tank top. Aelita had given Yumi a new CD and a bunch of jelly bracelets. They began to pass out presents. Odd was laying in a pile of wrapping paper. He got a new video game from Yumi, a dog collar from Ulrich (for kiwi, not odd) a CD from Aelita, and a new bottle of hair gel from Jeremy. Jeremy got a new palm pilot from Yumi, a pair of contacts from Ulrich, a bunch of books from odd, and a new laptop from Aelita. Aelita got a pair of pink boots from odd, a CD player from Ulrich and a cell phone from Jeremy. Ulrich got a new soccer ball from odd, a math book from Jeremy (ha!) a Cell phone holder from Yumi, and money from Aelita. "Sorry," she said. "You were hard to shop for," Yumi then opened hers. She got a book from Jeremy, a new cell phone from odd, and a bracelet that matched her ring from Ulrich. They spent a few hours talking and laughing, but Yumi and Ulrich never really spoke. The other three smiled. When Yumi said, "I think I'm gonna go now," Odd said, "Ulrich will walk you there." "I will? Oh, I mean I will," Ulrich said not wanting to sound rude. Yumi thanked everyone, and opened the door. Ulrich followed her. "STOP!" Odd shouted. "What?" Yumi said confused. "Look above you," Jeremy said grinning. Yumi looked up, and saw her and Ulrich were standing under a sprig of mistletoe. "Go on," Aelita said. Ulrich bit his lip. "_what do I do? Do I kiss her, what if I'm bad at it?" _he thought. But he was pulled out of his thoughts, when Yumi put her arm around his neck, and kissed him, very deeply. The other three couldn't stop smiling. When they stopped, Ulrich smiled at Yumi as she began to walk away. "Thank you," he mouthed to odd as he shut the door. "Yumi, did you do that because you wanted to, or because of the stupid tradition?" Ulrich asked. She then smiled, and said, "both," before kissing him again. "Merry Christmas, Yumi," Ulrich said before kissing her.

Well, it's over. How was the ending? Tell me, and don't forget my new story.


End file.
